We are Going To Eff You Up!
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Kagome and Juliette are the greatest zombie hunters of their generation. But when their sensei recruits a couple of interesting guys to assist them with an up coming evil.


Plot bunny! I don't own anything

What did I do to deserve such a beauty? Swan asked himself as he stroked the face of his girlfriend, yes, his girlfriend's sleeping face. They had so much in common they both used magic, liked the same literature, and fashion style. The list could on and on, but one thing bothered him. Half the time he felt like she was hiding something from him. She sometimes had to cut their time together short because of family business and he would ask what was going on but all he would get was a, "It's hard to explain."

The silence in the room was broken when Kagome's phone blasted a K-pop song. She grumpily rolled over to get it off Swan's side table.

"Moshi, moshi," she said groggily but soon shot up from the voice on the other side. "Holy shit, are you ok... Why did you think you could handle them alone...Alright, alright, I'll be there in a little bit, hide somewhere." She said hanging up, "Fuck!" She added to herself and then getting up to gather her clothes.

"More family business?" Swan asked sitting up to watch her get dressed in her black Gothic dress

"Yeah, I'm so sorry." She said turning to him to lean in to kiss him.

"It's alright, I mean when you have family business you have to go" He said kissing her again, "Until we become one again, my love." He said silver meeting sapphire.

"Until we become one again," She said giving one last kiss before walking out of his house to her motorcycle putting on her black, cat ear helmet and rode off. While she was riding, she circled herself magic changing into her hunting outfit. She then pulled up beside her cousin's motorcycle. She got off summoning her scythe with her magic. "Let's do this" she said rushing into the abandoned factory.

...

Swan just lay in his bed holding Kagome's pillow to his chest. He sighed for the millionth time since she left, he felt sad they have always been together since she came to town. He could remember the day her met her.

-Flashback (They are in the sixth grade for this) -

He climbed on the mausoleum and sat beside her unnoticed. He watched as she cried into her knees, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel." she looked at him tears still falling from his eyes. "Hey, don't cry they aren't worth your tears." He said cupping her face in his hands.

"Gomenasai, I've just had a rough month." She said leaning into his touch "And my first day of school just adds icing to the shit cake." He laughed lightly as she closed her eyes

"Yeah, they love bringing others down to lift themselves up." he said leaning closer when she smiled.

"Why are trying to make me feel better?" she asked

"Because I know their cruelty first hand and I don't want you to go through it by yourself." he said touching their noses together

"You're hiding something" she said opening her eyes

"True, the other reason is because your magic has been trying to become one with mine" he said blushing

"Oh" she said looking away blushing. When one's magic tried to become one with another's, it meant that they shared a deep connection.

He chuckled nervously before gingerly pressing their lips together.

-End-

"Oh, Swan, there you are." an Asian man said jumping in through the window. He shot up bunching the sheets around his crotch, "Who are you?" he asked glaring at the man.

"I'm Zombie Hunter, Morikawa" he said smiling at Swan.

"Ok, but why are you in my room?" he asked wondering how the man got in without him noticing.

"Oh that, well I am here because I need a couple more apprentices to help me fight against a threat that is arising in the world." he said looking around the room, "I can't explain much now we need to get the other boy, so throw on your clothes" he said turning his back to necromancer. When he was done, he dropped Swan at his dojo then went to his last stop of the night.

"Whoa, what the fuck, who are you?" Nick asked falling out his bed.

"I'm Morikawa, I need you to get dressed and come with me" the sensei said turning around giving him time to get dressed, then they went to his dojo where Swan was waiting.

"Oh, if it isn't the goth geek bastard?" Nick said cracking his knuckles.

"Really, there's no point in bullying me, for one your posses not with you and two, your bullying no longer affects me." Swan said he liked that fact since he met Kagome nothing could bring him down.

"Boys, enough, I have collected you for a reason and it's not to fight each other. I need you two to train to help my prized students fight an upcoming threat" he said hearing motorcycles pull up "There they are now." he said hearing the front door open.

"Gome-chan, you are the like best cousin ever!" Juliet said walking in wearing her sexy american casual outfit followed by Kagome, who was wearing leather thigh high boots, black short shorts, black corset that showed as much as Juliet's halter, and leather jacket that was the same length as the corset with white fur lining.

"Sensei Morikawa, you should have seen this weird demon we had to take out." Kagome said walking into living room, not noticing the two new people who had their jaws on the floor.

"Yeah, Gome-chan, she is like totally right, the thing looked like one of the kinky tentacle thing, Morikawa-sensei." Juiliet said smiling at her cousin, though the old man stayed quiet

"Sensei are you alright?" they asked at the same time. "Is something wrong or new with you?"

"Well, take a look around the room if you haven't noticed already." he said extending his arms to gesture to the rest of the room,

"Oh, hi Swan," Kagome said feeling bad she hadn't noticed his magic signature sooner.

"Hi, Nick," Juliet said happy to see her boyfriend.

"Oh you two know these guys?" Morikawa asked looking back and forth.

"Yeah, these are our boyfriends?"Kagome said still looking at Swan shocked.

"Oh," was all the sensei could say.

Well if you want more then review and subscribe.


End file.
